<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darling Don't Worry by SentientMango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856368">Darling Don't Worry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango'>SentientMango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coughing, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Speaks Spanish, Fever, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I tried with the translations!, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing, The author knows limited spanish, im sorry if you know Spanish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton loves cats so much! He doesn't mind his allergies so much, especially when he can help something else out in the long run. This mindset is... not always healthy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darling Don't Worry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got 43 in 2 different languages! Thanks for the prompt!<br/>Warnings- illness, mentions of allergies, mentioned medicine, food mentioned, (1) swear in Spanish<br/>Notes- Roman speaks some spanish in this, if you are a fluent Spanish speaker I apologize, I know I have almost definitely butchered this, but I have included translations for the words at the end or depending on the phrase in italics under it.<br/>~Enjoy!~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p>Patton skipped down the pavement, splashing in the puddles that were forming in the street from the the slight drizzle of the rain. He was on his way home after an eventful day at the bakery, and he couldn't wait to see Roman.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The day had been relatively stressful, Patton had a headache all day. The painful prickly feeling in the back of his throat that had started a few days ago had really developed, and now felt more like a sore throat.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>The day had truly felt like it was dragging, and as much as Patton loved his work he was glad to be coming home to rest and sleep.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Patton skipped by an alleyway, and he heard a small meow. He stopped, and peaked around the corner, where a box of kittens sat at the end of the alley, abandoned.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Patton gasped, "Oh no! Are you guys here all alone?" Patton held out his hand for the small creatures to sniff, as he assessed the situation. No one was in sight. "Well I'm certainly not going to let you stay out here in the --" There was a crack of thunder then rain started to hammer down around him. Patton sighed "-rain..." </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Patton took off his jacket and lay it over the top of the box to keep the kittens dry. "Okay little guys, let's get you somewhere warm!"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Inspite of his allergies, Patton scooped up the box of kittens, and started to make his way home, through the wind and rain.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Patton eventually burst through the door of his apartment, shivering and soaked, and holding a box of kittens. His nose was stuffed, probably because of said kittens, Patton reasoned. So with this in mind he called out for Roman.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Roman, honey," Patton called calmly. "I have something I need you to ta-ta- achoo! -take." Patton was careful not to jostle the cats, but he wasn't sure he didn't scare the little ones with his patton-ted 'dad sneeze'.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Roman rushed into the room, "Patton was that-- You're soaked!"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Patton nodded, his voice was nasally and he kept sniffling, but he answered Roman, as he tried to sound as normal as possible. "Yeah hun, um I saw them in an alley and I just couldn't leave them but-" Patton sneezed again, "ugh-" Patton groaned, "I think they're making my allergies act up."</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Roman sighed lovingly, "Oh mi amado, you're an idiot. Why don't you take a shower to warm up and get changed, I'll find a place to put these little puffballs!"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Thanks darling," Patton said as he pecked Roman on the cheek. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Half an hour later, Patton returned, despite the warm shower and dry clothes, he still felt cold. Patton shivered when he entered the kitchen, and Roman glanced over.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Are you alright cariño? You look a bit flushed, was the shower too warm?" Roman said as he turned back to the fridge.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Patton chuckled slightly, "No, no I'm fine Ro, I'm just a bit cold. Are you trying to decide what to have for dinner?"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"You're cold?" Roman said in alarm, before looking over sharply. "Mierda! Are you running a fever?"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Patton shrugged, as he coughed gently, "I don't think so, if I'm just a bit chilled!"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh, no lo crees," Roman grumbled. "Patton please let me at least check? You're very pink."</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Patton rolled his eyes, "Fine, but I'm not sick!"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Roman smiled and brought over the thermometer, "Thank you Patton." Roman kissed Patton's forehead before giving him the thermometer, "Slip this under your tongue?"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Patton nodded, and put it under his tongue as he waited for the beeping.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>When the beep sounded Patton grabbed it first, "98.7! I was right, not sick!"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Roman squinted at Patton but before he could look at the thermometer, Patton cleared the temperature.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Roman nodded slowly, considering his next move. After making up his mind, Roman grinned and put his arms around Patton, "Well isn't that wonderful news cariño!" Roman leant down to kiss Patton, but before he could Patton turned away, making Roman kiss his cheek. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Patton?" Roman asked, "Patton, look it's okay if you're sick."</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Patton sighed, "Please love I'm fine! I'm just tired."</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"...okay Patton, I believe you. I think I'm going to make some pizza. Any topping requests?"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"I'm not that hungry!" Patton dismissed, "I think I'll just get some sleep, I had a busy day at the bakery!" Patton said, he sounded upbeat, but Roman could tell he was hiding something.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Okay well I'll put the leftovers in the fridge, sleep well love." </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Patton nodded and pecked Roman on the cheek, "Thank you Ro, I love you."</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"I love you too," Roman said softly.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>As Roman started to get the ingredients he needed out of the fridge he mumbled to himself, "Es muy pronto para que se canse. Definitivamente está enfermo." Roman signed, "Bueno, espero que se mejore rápidamente."</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>
  <i>&lt;It's too early for him to be tired. He's definitely sick. Oh well I hope he gets better quickly.<b>*</b>&gt;</i>
</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Patton woke up the next morning with a headache. He groaned as he pulled the blankets tighter around him, trying to block out any of the cool air from outside. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a cool hand on his forehead, unlike the unwelcome cool air, this felt amazing. Patton leaned into it not wanting it to go. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh Patton," Roman tutted affectionately. "Tú eres un tonto. You could have just told me you were sick."</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Roma-" Patton began to cough, and the coolness from his forehead withdrew, as the hand began to rub his back. "I'm sorry," Patton said as he regained his breath. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Shh, shh, cariño don't apologize. You should of told me, but I knew you were sick, I should have encouraged you to take some medicine. But the past is in the past!" Roman said lightly.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Yeah, I really stuck you in between a rock and a hard place didn't I?" </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Mm yeah a bit. I'll get you some stuff to make you feel better, and you pick out a movie we can enjoy together to lift both of our moods!"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh! Sure Ro," Patton said with a smile, before he sneezed loudly, "Uck," Patton groaned. "Dear could you grab me some tissues when you're out there?"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Of course!"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Roman returned with the tissues, thermometer, medicine, crackers, a damp cloth and a glass of water all stacked on his laptop.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"I'm back~!" Roman sang as he carefully removed the glass and put it on Patton's nightstand.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Roman!" Patton scolded as Roman continued to unload the laptop, "Don't put wet things on your laptop!"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Roman gently removed the rest of the objects and placed them on the nightstands, "Oh pish-posh!" Roman said as he whipped off the water left behind from the cloth, "See cariño? Good as new!" </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Patton rolled his eyes and grabbed a tissue, "Thank you darling."</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Roman smiled and ruffled Patton's hair, "Of course mi príncipe anything for you. Did you pick a movie?"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Patton nodded, "Mm yeah!" He sniffled and coughed into a tissue before continuing, "I thought we'd go for our classic, Disney!"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Roman nodded, "I like where this is going..."</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Moana!" Patton finished as his eyes lit up. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Roman grinned, "I'll load it up!" He hummed, "First though... can I take your temperature? For real this time."</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Patton nodded sheepishly, "Yeah sure darling, um last night? My temperature was 100.2 degrees."</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Roman's gaze softened, "Oh cariño..."</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Patton shrugged and took the thermometer, "That's not even high! I run warm, it's really barely a fever."</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Roman shook his head smiled to himself, "Oh Pat, it always starts low!" The thermometer beeped and Roman took it, "Tsk! You're burning up!" </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>"Oh... ah-a-achoo!" Patton sniffled and grabbed a tissue, "Oh dear... well what's next?"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Roman raised an eyebrow at him, "You are going to drink some water, eat some of those crackers and take the medicine. And then-" Roman said as he put the cool damp cloth on Patton's forehead, "Then love, we can watch Moana!"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Patton spent the day in bed, and Roman didn't leave his side much over that twenty four hour period. He insisted there was nothing he wanted to do more in this moment, especially since su amado was in distress. He only left the house once to drop the kittens off at a shelter, and although Patton had been asleep and hadn't noticed his departure, he made Patton's favorite food as an apology.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Patton had giggled and told him it was unnecessary but he appreciated the gesture. </p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>They spent the rest of the day curled up watching Disney movies. By the end of the day Roman had developed a slight soreness in his throat.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a twinge in Roman's nose, "Cariño..." Roman murmured as the credits rolled, "Are you awake?"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>When there was no reply Roman snuck out of bed so he wouldn't disturb Patton. "H-hichoo!" Roman sneezed, and instantly felt ten times worse. His head was pounding, his throat felt like sandpaper, and the twinge in his nose had not gone away. "Ugh... no me siento bien..." Roman said to himself, "Patton me enfermó, ¿verdad?"</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Roman sighed as he resigned himself to his fate and returned to bed in hope he would feel better in the morning. As the sweet release towards sleep took him, Roman smiled content. It didn't matter he got sick, he had all he needed right here.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spanish translations (<b>*</b>I am not in any way fluent in Spanish! They might not be perfect translations, however these are their intended meanings<b>*</b>)<br/>Mi amado- term of affection like calling someone my beloved</p>
<p>Su amado- his beloved</p>
<p>Cariño- term of affection: darling</p>
<p>Mi príncipe - My prince</p>
<p>Mierda- swear word: shit</p>
<p>No lo crees- You don't think so (roman was mocking Patton) </p>
<p>Tú eres un tonto- You are an idiot/fool</p>
<p>no me siento bien- I don't feel well</p>
<p>Patton me enfermó, ¿verdad? - Patton got me sick, right?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>